


Command Me To Be Well

by GenericUnicorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUnicorn/pseuds/GenericUnicorn
Summary: Tobio just wanted some alone time with Shouyou. He got a bit more than he bargained for.





	Command Me To Be Well

**Author's Note:**

> Mild college AU because I couldn't write high school freshman doing this. Basically everything is the same but they're freshman in college. Because of that, I didn't tag this as underage. Also Hozier lyric reference for the title because why not.

He had been awake for a while now, peering down at the slumbering face of his mate with an arm slung lazily across the middle blockers hip. Earlier in the week when the coach had suddenly sprung the training camp on the team, the two had been worried. Typically training camps went one of two ways: separation of the dynamics regardless of school affiliation or co-dynamic but sleeping quarters shared by an entire team. 

While the team was aware they were bonded, they were never very overt about it. Much of their affection went on behind closed doors, Tobio unwilling to engage in anything more than handholding or a quick peck in public. It worked out that the omega was so hyperactive, his attention typically captured by something or another before the redhead could really goad the alpha into more blatant displays of affection bonded pairs were known for. 

There was even a rumor that they weren't even bonded to each other, due to their lack of physical affection in public. Any fool with a nose could smell their intermingled scents, though, so Tobio couldn't quite fathom what breed of idiot could believe that rumor longer than five minutes after meeting him or his little mate. 

So the thought of being confined to a large open room surrounded by their peers was off putting. It wasn't that he couldn't be affectionate in public, it was how others seemingly had a life mission to interrupt or be annoying in general anytime he tried. 

They were all adults here, young adults, but adults nonetheless. But it would seem twenty-something-year-old alphas were worse than children. They might as well be screaming about cooties for they way they acted sometimes. 

The first day of camp the alpha and omega had been minding their own business around the corner of one of the practice gyms, Tobio scenting Shouyou and exchanging tender lingering kisses when some idiot with multiple hair colors spiked to high heaven came bounding into their space shouting ‘Hey hey hey! Get some, boi!’ 

The fuck? 

Cackling from a tall alpha with messy black hair trailing close behind the annoying interloper had decidedly put Tobio in a sour mood for the rest of the night. With a warning growl the setter had taken his leave, dragging a confused Shouyou behind him by the wrist to their teams shared sleeping space and straight to bed. 

Karusuno was by no means better. The following morning the alpha had been startled awake to find multiple pairs of eyes gawking at him and his still sleeping mate snuggled close to his chest. He felt like he and Shouyou were an exhibit at the zoo and it was fucking pissing him off. His sets and serves had been much more aggressive that day with the exception of sets meant for Shouyou, and it certainly didn't go unnoticed by the team. 

Tanaka, the lumbering idiot, had dared to sling an arm about his shoulders during a water break, lamenting how hard it must be attending a camp like this with his mate and did he have blue balls yet. Fuck someone was going to if they couldn't leave him be, and it wouldn't be from sexual frustration. Shouyou, naive little angel that he is, had chosen that time to wave goodbye to one of his new omega friends and rejoin the alpha. 

Tobio damn near choked on his water when he asked if his nuts were okay and what were blue balls and could he help in anyway. Tanaka had doubled over, cajoling loudly before sauntering off shouting about the incident. 

The whole goddamned camp was still whispering and snickering about that, Tobio completely unappreciative of the rib jabs whenever the omegas of the camp were off doing stretches or some shit together and in sight of the watching alphas. 

Yes, he was very aware of his mates flexibility, stop ogling his ass. 

But maybe that bald idiot had been onto something, because it was now going on four days without so much as scenting his mate, much less sex. His inner alpha yearned to touch his mate, breathe in his alluring scent and show the omega just how much he adored him. 

Omegas needed a certain level of affection and attention unlike the other dynamics. Some had been known to seek out other sources if their alpha wasn't up to par. They thrived off of it, the need for intimacy and love an ancient instinct. 

Seeking out another alpha's touch was survival on their part, risking becoming touch starved if not adequately provided for. It was ridiculous imagining his omega becoming touch starved after just four days, but stranger things had happened and it made Tobio uneasy imagining his precious mate in such an easily prevented condition. 

Gently he pulled Shouyou closer, nosing his way into that wild red hair and inhaling deeply. It was muted, both from sleep and the shower the omega had taken earlier, but there. Subtly sweet and soft, a gentle fragrance of roses and gardenia with notes of warm sandalwood and citrus underneath. Shouyou smelled like summer; sweet, warm, and welcoming all in one little energetic body. 

So lost in that scent, he hadn't realized his hands had started to wander, gliding over the omegas hip and dipping across his flat belly, Tobio rubbing his wrist along every inch of the omegas skin he could easily touch to spread his own alpha musk.

Soft silky skin was typical of all omegas, but Tobio swore Shouyou’s was the softest of all. The feel of that heated flesh under his fingers was an addicting sort of feeling, easy to start but incredibly difficult to stop touching. And Tobio was like a moth to a flame when it came to Shouyou. 

Shouyou mumbled incoherently in his sleep, face scrunching adorably as he stirred. Tobio pressed a light kiss to the base of Shouyou’s neck with a soft croon to the omega. It had not been his intention to wake the smaller male, but his hands had gotten away from him. 

Shouyou was going all out at practice the entire week. What the omega needed was rest, not to be pestered awake in the middle of the night by a touchy alpha.

A small hand settled on top of his larger one as he went to pull away, Shouyou turning on his side with a muffled grunt to face the alpha. Shouyou rubbed at his eyes with a balled fist, looking at him sleepily, “Wh’ ‘ime’s i’?” 

“Just after three,” Tobio whispered back. Brushing a stray lock of hair out of the omegas eyes to tuck behind the shell of his ear, kissing the omegas forehead tenderly, “Go back to sleep.” 

“Don't wanna.” 

Shouyou shuffled impossibly closer, slotting against the alpha with practised ease and tucked his head under the alphas chin. Soft lips were placing feather-light kisses to the alphas collarbones, a content humming from the omega sending pleasant vibrations through Tobios chest. Strong arms tightened around the warm bundle snuggled up against him. 

He cast a cursory glance over his shoulder to assess the room. The room was still, quiet with the exception of someone softly snoring in the background.

Returning his attention back to the omega, Tobio's heart fluttered. It  _ was _ three in the morning and the rest of the room was asleep. Now seemed like as good of a time as any to cuddle his mate without any assholes interrupting them. 

Tobio hooked his pointer finger beneath the omegas chin to guide his mate to look up at him. Their lips met sweetly and gently, Shouyou’s eyes fluttering shut and melting into his mates embrace with a happy sigh. Moments like these were a precious thing, simply being with his omega and holding him tight, greedily taking in all the content little noises and mewls that came from his mate. 

It wasn't long before Shoyo had his arms snaked around the alpha's neck, small body arching as the alpha began to lick into his mouth. The omega rocked his hips into the thigh pinned between his own, sweet noises bubbling up from his throat and Tobio was growling possessively. His mate was quickly becoming aroused, grinding his hard cocklet against his thigh in search of friction and relief. 

“Tobio…” Shoyo pulled away, breathless, once again rocking down onto the alphas thigh with a whimper. The omega bared his neck, Tobios lips on the swollen glands in an instant, lapping at the fragrant oils beading along the ridge of scarred flesh, the bond mark the alpha had left behind in the wake of their first mating two years prior.

Baring the neck in such a way was a display of total trust and submission, incredibly sensual and tempting between bonded pairs. Sweet gasps fell from Shouyou’s kiss swollen lips as the alpha pulled the sensitive flesh between his teeth to nip and suck at, the omegas swiveling hips stuttering at a particularly rough bite. Small hands clenched, Tobio groaning over the stinging at his scalp. 

In one swift movement the alpha had his mate beneath him, those creamy thighs parting open for him to position himself between and wrapping around his waist. As if Tobio wanted to be anywhere else. 

He cradled the back of the omegas head tenderly, pressing a kiss to the bruising scent gland in way of an apology. The purpling skin stood out sharply from his mates pale skin. 

Pulling back Tobio marveled at Shouyou. Such a tiny thing, deceptively weak. Shouyou’s thighs were deliciously thick and strong, a result of his training and constant jumping due to his small stature. He eased those beautiful legs loose, hushing the shorter’s complaints with a kiss and pulling the obscuring shorts off and tossing them aside.  

He did the same to his own briefs, his erect cock springing free and hanging heavy between his legs. Shouyou had pulled his shirt over his head and was looking up at him, face flushed and reaching out for the alpha. Their bodies came together, the skin on skin contact sending electric pleasure coursing down Tobios spin. 

Large palms settled at the omegas flared waist, Tobio giving a swift thrust if his hips, grinding into the omegas groin. He bit down a groan when Shouyou raised to meet his thrusts in tandem, sweet little cocklet pressing against his heavy girth. 

“T-Tobio!” Shouyou bit at his lower lip, “ _ Alpha _ …”

The omega was absolutely gorgeous, round cheeks stained pink and breathless, eyes wide with blown out pupils, legs parted wide and...shit, Shouyou was so fucking hot reaching down to touch himself, coating those elegant fingers in his own slick. Those same fingers moved to take hold of his throbbing dick, small hands pumping it and coating his length in the wet substance. 

With a guttural sound, the alphas head tossed back as his mates skilled hands worked his length. Shouyou had both hands wrapped around his cock, pumping the thick girth eagerly, slick squelching with each upward flick of his wrists. The scent of aroused omega filled Tobios senses, pride swelling in his chest that his omega was so perfect, pliant and wanton. The alpha bucked, the need for more friction, more pleasure, becoming unbearable. 

Satisfied, the omega laid back expectantly. Legs spreading wider, one hand teasing at a pebbled nipple while the other languidly stroked the length of his cocklet, eyes never leaving his mates twitching cock covered in the omegas slick. Tobio groped at his mates hips, hard enough to bruise, trying to reel in his inner alpha as he lined the head of his cock up with his mates wet hole. 

He sheathed himself with one fluid snap of his pelvis, a low moan answering the omegas own cry, completely surrounded by the hot wet heat of his lover. 

It was a heady feeling, the sensation familiar yet always unique each time they coupled. Somehow, Tobio suspected he'd never grow tired of this, the sensation of entering his mate and those sweet noises that came from splitting open that pink little hole. It was erotic and stunning, just like his mate.    
  
Bottomed out to the hilt, the alpha waited, Tobio content to nuzzle at his mate, giving the other time to adjust to sudden intrusion. Shouyou leaned into the alphas nuzzling, purring happily as he ran small hands up the length of Tobios strong back. A playful nip at his ear had the alphas lips upturned fondly, his mates purring stirring a rumbling croon of his own to communicate his own happiness. 

  
The alpha took in the sight before him, his little mate spread beautifully on his cock and large eyes blown wide with lust. Those perfect flared hips wriggling desperately, the omega trying to fuck himself on the cock he was being spread open by. He buried his nose in the crook of the omegas neck, inhaling deeply the scent of roses and gardenia becoming overpowered by a new spicy component to the usually soothing aroma. 

Fuck, he wanted to begin pounding into that tight wet heat. Wanted to bite open their bond mark as he took his mate over and over, see those erotic faces and hear those beautiful noises as Shouyou came to orgasm from a thorough fucking. Knot and tie his omega to him as he painted those velvet walls with thick ropes of cum. 

Tobio shook his head, clamping down on his raging instincts. 

They were in the middle of a volleyball camp surrounded by their peers for fucks sake. It would be in everyone's best interest if they could go about this without being caught in the act.    
  
Tobio cooed down at his mate to hush those sweet whimpers as he started to gently cant his hips in shallow movements. He took his time, enjoying the way Shouyou’s walls fit so snugly around him, occasionally rolling his hips forcefully to bottom out with a grind while swiveling his hips.     
Thumbing at his omegas flushed cheeks, Tobio brushed damp curls from the omegas face, pressing light kisses to his forehead, eyelids, nose, lips before trailing down to kiss along the omegas neck and collarbone. His hands were everywhere, wandering the expanse of his lovers body, taking in every dip and curve.   
  
"You're so goddamned beautiful, Sho," Tobios grip on the omegas hips tightened, pulling his mate to meet him thrust for thrust as his pace began to quicken. The sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed in the alphas ears, making his heartbeat quicken as he pounded his mate into the futon. 

He loved how expressive his omega was, prideful over the knowledge that those blissful looks and breathy moans were for him and him alone. No other alpha, or beta for that matter, had taken Shouyou before him and the alpha took great pride in knowing he had been Shouyou’s first in everything.

The omega truly was his in every sense of the word.

“My omega, my perfect little mate,” Tobio nibbled at the sensitive flesh beneath Shouyou’s ear as he rolled his hips a deeper, more forceful, striking a little bundle of nerves over and over again that had the omega struggling to keep his voice contained as his alpha continued pounding into him.    
  
The omega, as with everything in his life, was a very vocal lover. To not be able to call out to his mate was a cruel thing, tears welling up as pleasure continued to mount but not allowed to be expressed fully. But his alpha needed him to be quiet, lest their love making be interrupted by unwanted attention. The only attention the omega wanted was right here, between his thighs and claiming him and making him feel so so so good. 

Tobio could smell the discord on the omega, the distress, that supple body becoming tense and his sweet scent souring and slightly salty from the tears collecting at the corners of those beautiful eyes. Any other time, the omega would be shouting by now, crying out for Tobio and spurring the alpha into full out rutting. But now his mate just looked completely overwhelmed, a mixture of pure bliss and frustration. 

Being quiet was not Shouyou’s forte in the least. 

Cooing down at his lover, Tobio switched to a gentler, shallower rhythm. Watched as the omega became pliant beneath him again, soft puffs of air coming from quivering lips as the alpha continued to rock his hips and that sourness bleeding back to sweetness mixed with a dash of spice  

"You're doing so good, Sho." The alphas lips ghosted over trembling ones, his large palms cupping the omegas face so he could thumb away the moisture at the corner of his mates eyes, “I love you. So fucking much.”

  
"A-alpha..." Shouyou clutched at him, legs tightening around the setters waist and blunt nails digging into tanned flesh, "I-I--Tobio, I-" 

Shouyou was bucking up into Tobio with uncoordinated motions, clinging to the alpha and whole body trembling.    
  
"Shhh," Tobio frowned slightly at the tears welling up in the omegas eyes once again, thumbing them away and pulling the smaller male in for a slow kiss, the omega offering up a moan to be muffled as the alpha licked into Shouyou’s mouth.  

Shit. Shouyou was crying now, tears streaking down his face and babbling his love back to the alpha between broken cries and gasps. But Shouyou smelt content, at least, pheromones wafting up to the alpha letting him know how safe and loved he felt. 

His thrusts began to quicken again, this time occasionally taking the omega in deep strokes, spacing them out so as not to overwhelm his mate like before.   
  
Tobio really was a lucky bastard. Shouyou was stunning; sloping curves on a petite frame with large sparkling eyes and cute mouth and little button nose. Always optimistic and upbeat, a complete contrast to the alpha’s naturally surly personality. How Shouyou put up with him, much less seemed perfectly content with being bonded to him, was beyond Tobio.    
  
Thankful, was what he was. Thankful for this hyperactive, silly omega who never failed to brighten his day. Thankful for having Shouyou’s love and being able to love him back. Their bonding was unconventional and unexpected, but fuck, it brought them together and now Tobio could not imagine life without Shouyou’s bright smiles and sweet scent and scatterbrained antics.    
  
Hell, he could see himself having pups with Shoyo one day,  _ wanted _ pups with Shouyou one day. He could see it vividly, his mate heavy and round with pups but still stubbornly running around, flitting from one place to another and trying to give the alpha a heart attack. Tobio growled, a deep rumbling from within his chest at the thought, his inner alpha singing it's approval at the thought of breeding his mate. A lilting whimper, shrill and delicate followed, an omega answering its alphas call.   
  
"God, I want to fuck you," A sudden, punishing upward thrust had the omega keening, Tobios’s composure fading, "Face down, ass up, legs spread wide as I pump you full of cum.” 

Pulling the omegas legs over his shoulders, Tobio leaned in to double the omega nearly in half, roughly pounding into the small body contorted beneath him. He relished in the desperate whines that Shouyou could no longer contain as his thrusts became impossibly faster, deeper. 

Shouyou was so wet, the squelching of slick and the slapping of skin against skin was deliciously obscene. There was so  _ much  _ slick; the alpha’s thighs and balls soaked in the omegas arousal. Their bedsheets were probably ruined. 

Tobio hissed, a sharp intake of breath. The base of his cock was swelling rapidly, knot pressing against the fluttering ring of muscle of his mate with each undulation of his hips. Shouyou was staring up at him, those honey colored eyes half lidded with soft pleas for the alpha to knot him spilling from his lips. 

Knotting outside of heat was not unheard of, but most omegas generally avoided it. Shouyou loved it, nearly always calling for a knot during love making and Tobio certainly could not complain about that. An omega wanting a knot outside of heat, begging for it even, was the type of things wet dreams were made of. Those tight walls clenching around his knot produced such intense, extended orgasms sometimes his vision would blur from the intensity of it all...

No, no, no, that was an awful idea, no knotting. They should not even be having sex right now. It was a miracle no one had woken up yet, but surely as soon as they knotted and tied together someone would. 

Those breathless pleas and the omega boldly nipping at his own bonding mark had Tobio second guessing his resolve and giving in to Shouyou’s request for a knot. Those round hips were bucking up into him, heels digging into his shoulders as the omega fought to keep the swollen knot firmly against his hole.

“To-T-Tobio...ah!~” Shouyou gasped, breathless, “I want it. G-give me your knot, alpha.”    
  
Tobio grunted harshly, angling his hips to keep his knot from pressing against that fluttering hole, slick leaking freely to make slipping his knot home so easy...one firm push would be all it would take to pop his throbbing knot into place…and dammit was Shouyou doing all he could to get what he was chanting for. The omega had him in a death grip, legs wrapped tightly in an attempt to the pull the alpha in. Tobio was grinding more than he was thrusting at this point because his stubborn little omega refused to let him go.

Fuck Shouyou was going to be the death of him.   
  


“ _ Please _ ,” Shouyou was sobbing now, near hysterical, begging and keening each time the swollen flesh caught at the rim but was pulled away.

Those pitiful noises had Tobio crooning again in an attempt to pacify, soothe, but the omega continued in earnest, “Need it! Need your knot inside.” 

Shouyou absolutely  _ wailed _ when the alpha's knot shifted away once again.

“ _ Breed me, alpha!”  _   
  
Tobios resolve crumbled at that. Fuck it, if someone woke up so be it. He was done being quiet and he knew without a doubt Shoyo was beyond done trying to contain his cries of ecstasy.

Retracting until just the tip remained, Tobio violently reentered until he bottomed out and with a final rough grind, his knot breached that fluttering hole. Shouyou was chanting his name like a prayer, gasping and spine arching beautifully at finally being completely filled by his alpha.    
  


Large palms grasped tightly at the backs of Shouyou’s thighs, Tobio thrusting into the tight heat as much as he could with his knot continuing to swell to fully lock them together. A string of explicatives spewed from his mouth at the feeling of Shouyou’s walls clamping down around his swollen cock rhythmically, rapidly coaxing the alpha to spill his seed. 

  
Idly Tobio registered that Shouyou had come with a hoarse shout, could feel a pool of sticky warmth spreading between them as the omega rode out the high. His senses dulling, hyperfocused on the white hot pleasure as a powerful orgasm suddenly ripped it's way through his entire body, shuddering as thick ropes of come coated the inside of the omegas walls in multiple spurts. 

Cupping the omegas face, Tobio peppered the omegas face with kisses. Soft giggles from his scattered kisses had him chuckling as well, blowing a raspberry to the underside of Shouyou’s jaw before pulling away to look at his mate. 

Honey colored eyes were peering back up at him, sparkling and full of adoration. A mischievous glint flashed in those orbs briefly. Shouyou wriggled his hips, the pressure milking another gush of cum from the alpha with a gasp. 

“You little shit,” Tobio groaned, unable to resist rocking his hips although his swollen knot allowed for little movement.

Shouyou hummed, pleased with himself, small hands brushing away the sweat damp bangs sticking to his mates forehead, “I love feeling you cum in me,” Shouyou commented as he eased his legs from the alphas shoulders gingerly, careful of the knot lodged firmly within him. “S’good, feels so full.” 

Tobio smiled fondly at his mate, carefully shifting them until the omega was laying on top of him. Shouyou was purring, the soft consonant sound had Tobio's eyes growing heavy. He was nearly asleep when the omega stiffened, startling him awake as his knot was jostled. 

“Shit! Shit, oh fuck.” 

Shouyou never cussed, half the time the omega was chastising the alpha for his filthy mouth. For the omega to spew profanity like that, surely something was wrong. 

“What? Did I hurt you?” He cupped the omegas face, trying unsuccessfully to get his mate to look at him, “Shouyou, answer me.”  

“You're gonna kill me.” Shouyou whined, burying his face in the alpha's chest, “My lotion...I forgot, forgot to…” Instead of finishing the omega simply waved an arm towards the room. 

A quick whiff had the alpha flushing red and covering his face with his own palms, embarrassed. Shouyou always used scent blocking lotion at night before bed, a condition of the camp that all alphas and omegas use scent dampening lotions to keep pheromones under control in such close quarters. But apparently the omega had forgotten, if the heady musk of sex and sated omega hanging in the air was anything to go by. 

Warily Tobio lifted his head to look around the room. They were alone, their teammates beds vacated in a hurry by the looks of haphazardly strewn blankets and light from the hallway spilling under the door.

Oh fuck indeed.

* * *

 

Kenma glanced up from his PSP as Kurro entered the room to hunker back down for the night followed by quite a few members from the Karasuno team. Moments ago the Nekoma captain had left from his bed after receiving a text and went running down the hallway in the direction of the Karasuno team. 

They were all sulking, the captain making an irritated noise at the back of his throat, “Kenma wins.” 

A collective groan filled the room from the Nekoma members.

A small smirk graced his lips, “Serves you right, all of you.” Without so much as looking away from his game, the omega kicked his open duffle towards the grumbling alphas filing into the room. He smiled as coins and bills started to be tossed into his bag.

“Don't be that way, Kitten.” 

Kenma just snickered at Kurro, nudging the bag with his sock-clad foot for emphasis. Kurro gave a long suffering sigh, fetched his wallet and dropped the owed money into the bag. Kenma hummed happily at the growing pile as other members of Nekoma rose from their own beds to pay up as well as the Karasuno boys seeking refuge for the night. 

It was a win win for him and Shouyou. Unbeknownst to the redhead, Kenma had just won a hefty sum of money from the camp, betting in favor of his best friend getting laid while at camp and his best friend was, well, currently getting laid while at camp. He was the sole individual betting on the freak duo, the rest of the camp convinced by Tobio's reactions to minor interruptions earlier in the week with his omega that ‘no way in hell would those two ever have semi-public sex.’ 

The bet had been Kenma’s idea, playing off the competitive nature of alphas. That new game he had been eyeing for months suddenly a very real possibility.  

“Not my fault you're all a bunch of idiots.”    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on my phone sitting on the beach. Sorry for any grammatical errors and if it rambled. First time posting anything here or anywhere, so feedback/comments are appreciated.


End file.
